The Way I Love You
by axeprincess22
Summary: "Hello kinky", todo empezó por aquella camiseta. Si, él tenia una forma muy... particular de amar físicamente a alguien. Pero si se trataba de complacerlo, ella se dejaría, porque hay muchas maneras de amar. One-shot, rated M por contenido sexual explicito (BDSM) y lenguaje ofensivo.


La habitación estaba llena de humo, que subía y se desvanecía en el ambiente. La luz del atardecer se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana.

Un cigarrillo descansaba sobre sus labios, mientras que sus oscuros ojos se concentraban en el nudo que estaba haciendo sobre las cuerdas que se enroscaban al rededor del cuerpo desnudo de Noodle.

Ella estaba atada de pies y manos. Un trabajo de cuerdas y nudos sobre su torso que también decoraban su espalda, un paño negro tapaba la visión de la japonesa.

Él ajusto el nudo y ella soltó un suspiro.

Tomo su cigarrillo entre sus dedos, inhalando el humo y se alejo para observar su obra maestra.

Era perfecta, su pequeño cuerpo enmarcado por la soga, sus manos atadas a la espalda al igual que sus pies, obligandola a estar arrodillada sobre la cama, respirando suavemente tratando de ocultar su obvia ansiedad.

Si...

Esa vista excitaba al cantante.

Él sonrió ante la imagen y exhalo el humo cerca de la cara de su nuevo juguete.

Ella lamió sus labios y se mordió el inferior al oler el humo chocando contra su cara.

La sonrisa del peli-azul se ensancho al ver la reacción de su sumida al oler el humo.

-"¿Quieres un poco amor?"-dijo tomando el mentón de ella con su mano derecha, donde tenia el cigarrillo.

Ella asintió. Stuart le había prohibido hablar a menos que el quisiera que ella le hablara.

Deshizo el contacto con la japonesa e inhalo el humo del cigarrillo. La tomo del pelo, sin ser cuidadoso, y la beso, pasandole el humo a su boca.

La japonesa exhalo el humo extasiada ante la consideración de su amante.

Tan extasiada estaba que olvido por un segundo la primera regla. "No hablar al menos que se lo pidiera"

-"Gracias..."-dijo suavemente la japonesa.

La sonrisa se borro del rostro del peli-azul al escucharla hablar.

-"No recuerdo haberte dicho que hables"-dijo enojado el ingles.

Ella tembló ante el tono con el cual el cantante le hablo.

Él tomo de la mesa de luz un gagball, tiro el casi inexistente cigarrillo al piso, quemando la alfombra bordo. Tomo el mentón de la japonesa bruscamente y se lo introdujo en la boca. Sin consideración se lo aseguro detrás de su nuca y tiro del de ella, acercando su rostro.

-"Fuiste una mala niña"-dijo palpando suavemente la mejilla pálida de la guitarrista. Acerco su boca al lóbulo de ella y mordió, arrancándole un suspiro-"No te mereces ninguna recompensa."

Aplico levemente un poco mas de fuerza y le pego en su mejilla, dejando un pequeño tono rosado en su rostro.

Ello soltó un pequeño grito que termino en un gemido casi imperceptible gracias al gagball.

La tiro en la cama bruscamente y comenzó a lamer sus tersos y rosados pezones, haciéndola suspirar. Luego tomo unos broches de metal y los coloco sobre los pezones erectos y húmedos de ella, haciéndola soltar algunos gemidos y quejidos.

Él comenzó a acariciar suavemente la espalda baja y las piernas de la guitarrista, para terminar pegandole con un látigo.

Su relación 'amo-sumisa' empezó una noche donde, luego de varias latas de cerveza, ella le pregunto sobre su remera, aquella que recitaba 'Hello kinky'. Él le explico sobre sus particulares gustos a la hora de tener sexo y eso le llamo la atención a ella.

Stuart le comento también que aquello era por lo cual sus relaciones anteriores nunca funcionaban, sus anteriores parejas nunca quisieron ni siquiera probar sus sesiones de BDSM, haciendo para él que el sexo se volviera algo aburrido y monótono.

Aquella noche, ellos cumplían 1 mes como pareja formal, así que ella, sin pensarlo mucho, le pidió que le mostrara de que trataba.

Comenzó con una simple cuerda atada al rededor de sus muñecas, impidiendo que ella pidiera mover sus brazos y manos.

Esa sesión de sexo, había sido tan placentera para ambos, que fueron aumentando el nivel hasta llegar a donde se encontraban ahora.

Ella gritaba ante los golpes que el cantante le proporcionaba, siempre aplicando la fuerza necesaria para que su blanca piel se tornara roja, pero midiéndola para no pasarse de la delgada linea que separaba una caricia de la violencia domestica.

Luego de que su redondo y firme trasero estuviera rojo de tantos golpes, él la dio vuelta y tomo la cuerda que estaba atada en el pecho de ella, y tiro, haciendo que se sentara en la cama.

Él acaricio su mejilla, haciéndola saltar ante el inesperado rose.

Ella se mostraba algo impaciente y él lo noto, así que le retiro el gagball de su pequeña boca, haciendo que un hilo de saliva cayera de los labios de ella.

-"Te vez impaciente"-dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo-"¿quieres algo?"

Ella asintió levemente.

-"¿Que es?"-dijo inhalando el humo del recién iniciado cigarrillo.

-"Quiero tu..."

Inhalo nuevamente de su cigarrillo y rió suavemente ante la timidez de la japonesa que no la dejaba terminar esa frase.

Él desabrocho la hebilla del cinturón y, uno por uno, fue desabrochando los botones del Jean oscuro que traía.

Saco su miembro viril, él cual estaba tieso, húmedo y duro, esperando a recibir la atención apropiada por parte de la japonesa.

Él no se hizo desear mucho y lo apoyo sobre los labios de la japonesa, moviendolo de izquierda a derecha, pasando la cabeza de su pene por el largo de sus labios, dejando que la húmeda secreción de su virilidad, mojara los labios de la guitarrista.

Cuando ella sintió que la cabeza del miembro del cantante se apoyaba en el centro de sus labios, abrió la boca, introduciendolo dentro y comenzando a lamer frenéticamente.

Él dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la atención que recibía por parte de la boca de la japonesa.

Paso su lengua por sus secos labios, humedeciéndolos y mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar que los gemidos salieran de su boca.

Stuart llevo el cigarrillo a sus labios, sosteniéndolo ahí, puso una mano sobre la nuca y otra sobre la mandíbula de ella y empujo rápidamente, arrancando un pequeño grito de sorpresa de la japonesa.

Una vez que la punta de su miembro toco el fondo de su garganta, ella relajo los músculos de la misma para que le pasaje fuera mas placentero.

-"Muy bien amor"-dijo sin soltarla, aun con el cigarrillo en sus labios-"ahora mantelo ahí"

La nariz de la japonesa estaba enterrada en una pequeña mata de vello púbico de color azul. A ella le encantaba tener el miembro de 2D en su boca, era tan largo y grande ademas de que estaba tan duro que hacia que su entrepierna se humedeciera.

-"Tu garganta se siente tan bien princesa"-dijo acariciando la mejilla de la susodicha con su pulgar.

Un hilo de saliva caía por el costado de su mentón hasta mojar el piso. Stuart estaba aguantando las ganas de acabar dentro de su boca, sabia que ella nunca lo perdonaría si terminaba tan rápido su encuentro.

Sus ojos negros miraron la cuerda que ataba las manos de Noodle. Estaba tentado a sacársela, pero sabia que si lo había, desencadenaría a una bestia que no podría parar.

Dirigió su mirada a su compañera y ,lentamente, le saco la venda de sus ojos.

Pudo observar a esas esmeraldas vidriosas mirarlo con lujuria. Nada lo excitaba mas que verla con su pene en la boca y que lo mirara como su fuera una niña inocente.

Sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y una ola de placer lo invadió.

Empezó a mover su pelvis, haciendo que su virilidad entrara y saliera de la boca de ella, rápidamente. Los gemidos salían de la garganta de su novia, pero nunca llegaban a completarse que la entrada y salida del sexo de él se lo impedían.

Cuando estuvo a punto de acabar salio de la boca de ella. La respiración de la japonesa estaba agitada, los broches de sus pezones subían y bajaban ante el intento de calmar su respiración.

Stuart dejo caer, nuevamente, el cigarrillo sobre la alfombra, creando otra quemadura.

Tomo la pequeña cadena que conectaba los broches metálicos y tiro de ella, haciendo que Noodle quedara arrodillada sobre la alfombra bordo. Él empezó a masturbarse mientras ella lamia y succionaba sus testículos.

Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que el eyaculara de una maldita vez.

Él no pudo aguantar mas, así que tomo del pelo a la japonesa e introdujo nuevamente su miembro en la boca de ella, llenándola con su semen, soltando un sonido.

Una mezcla entre gruñido y gemido.

Luego de un par de espasmos saco su pene, derramando un poco de aquel liquido blanco sobre el mentón y los pechos de Noodle.

Ella lo miraba, mientras el semen seguía en su lengua y caía sobre sus pechos, esperando la orden para ver que hacia con aquel liquido.

El desato sus manos y la miro.

Ella estaba impaciente, él sabia que a ella le encantaba tragarse su esperma.

-Adelante-dijo el cantante, buscando otro cigarrillo.

La morocha se trago el liquido que estaba sobre su boca y con el dedo indice tomo lo que se había caído sobre sus pechos, lamiendo sin desperdiciar ni una gota, como si estuviera disfrutando de la comida mas deliciosa del mundo.

Stuart prendió otro cigarrillo y la observo como se tomaba aquello que él le había entregado.

Era lo mas sensual de ver, ella sentada sobre sus rodillas, totalmente desnuda con las cuerdas sobre sus pies y en su torso, lamiendo de sus dedos el semen que recogía de sus pechos, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando cada segundo.

Aquella imagen hizo que su miembro se volviera a poner duro.

Cuando ella termino lo miro y le sonrió tímidamente, al ver como Stuart la observaba.

-"Te falto ahí"

Él se acerco hasta ella, con el cigarrillo entre sus labios, y con su pulgar limpio el liquido blanco que había quedado en su mentón.

Ella observo su pulgar y luego lo atrapo entre sus labios, limpiándolo de aquel liquido, mientras sus ojos ser concentraban en el nuevo tatuaje que Stuart se había hecho en la unión del pulgar y el indice

 **"Your throat here"**

Se lo había hecho recientemente, por ella.

A ella le encantaba que él la tomara del cuello mientras la penetraba. Para ella era el punto de placer mas alto.

Noodle seguía lamiendo su pulgar, sabia que a 2D le excitaba, tanto como cuando chupaba su pene.

Estaba tan concentrada que cuando el cantante, retiro su pulgar de ahí, ella lo miro desconcertada.

¿Lo había hecho mal?¿Ya no le gustaba?

Él se enderezo y le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, acercándose a la mesa de luz y tomando un vibrador rojo.

Coloco su cigarrillo entre sus labios y, tomando de las cuerdas que ataban el torso de la japonesa, la obligo a pararse para luego, con sus dedos indice y mayor, empujarla levemente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo sobre la cama.

Ella lo miraba sonrojada, aunque hicieran eso hace tiempo, y aunque conocieran cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro, ella aun sentía algo de pudor.

Stuart la acomodo bien en el centro de la cama y le desato los pies.

d-"Lo hiciste perfecto pequeña"-dijo sosteniendo el cigarrillo con sus dedos y besando la frente de la nipona-"te ganaste un premio"-susurro en su oído, lamiendo sensualmente el lóbulo.

Ella suspiro, cerrando sus ojos al sentir la húmeda y cálida lengua del cantante, rozar su lóbulo.

2D volvió a sostener el cigarrillo con sus labios, tomando las piernas de la japonesa, separandolas y flexionándolas, para atar cada una con la soga. Cuando termino le dio una calada profunda a su tabaco y observo. le encantaba verla tan indefensa y tan húmeda.

Coloco, nuevamente, su cigarrillo entre sus labios y acerco sus dedos a l entrada del sexo de ella, comprobando lo mojada que esta se encontraba. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido ante el contacto.

-"Me encanta cuando estas así de húmeda"-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella lo miro avergonzada mientras algunos suspiros salían de sus labios.

-"No me mires así, yo se cuanto te enciende que te diga esas cosas"-susurro a su oído.

Introdujo dos dedos dentro de la húmeda y tibia cavidad de ella, arrancándole un gemido. Cuando su sexo se amoldo a los dedos de él, ella lo miro deseosa.

-"¿Quieres algo?"-dijo inclinándose hacia ella.

Noodle asintió.

-"¿Que?"-dijo introduciendo sus dedos hasta el fondo

Ella soltó un gemido que retumbo en las paredes.

-"Qui...quiero... quiero mas, por favor-dijo entre pequeños gemidos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-"Si mi bebé quiere mas, mi bebé entra mas"-dijo el peli-azul sensualmente.

Introdujo otro dedo mas haciendo que sus gemidos aumentaran.

Sus pechos, aun con los ganchos subían y bajaban ante su agitada respiración.

-"Gra...gracias..."-dijo agitada la guitarrista

-"De nada"-respondió el cantante con una cálida sonrisa

No espero mucho a que ella se calmara, tener sus dedos dentro de ella, estaba haciendo que su miembro se pusiera cada vez mas duro.

Encendió el vibrador y Noodle se alarmo.

-"¿Q...que crees que...? Aaah"-se callo al sentir el vibrador sobre su clítoris.

-"Nadie te hablo"-dijo Stuart de forma prepotente.

Ella estaba totalmente cegada ante el placer que el cantante le proporcionaba, sus propios gemidos rebotaban en las paredes, haciendo que se escucharan en toda la casa, pero poco y nada les importaba.

Mientras con el vibrador masajeaba aquel punto de placer, sus dedos entraban y salían con rapidez de su cavidad. Las sabanas se empezaban a mojar debajo de su pelvis y los gemidos eran cada vez mas y mas fuertes.

La mano de Noodle viajo hasta la mano con la cual Stuart tenia el aparato.

Este fijo su mirada en los ojos verdes de la japonesa.

-"¿Mas?"-pregunto él

Ella asintió. Metió el cuarto dedo dentro de ella, haciendo que la espalda de ella se arqueé y cerrara sus ojos, casi gritando de placer.

Aumento la velocidad de las vibraciones del pequeño aparato, girando la perilla con sus dientes y ella soltó un grito que acabo en un gemido mezclado con un llanto.

El cantante sentía como su pene presionaba dentro de su pantalón, ante la creciente excitación de ver a su novia tan mojada y escuchar sus gritos y gemidos.

No aguanto mucho mas y tiro el vibrador hacia la pared de su izquierda, comenzando a lamer su clítoris, haciendo que le faltara el aire a la nipona.

-"¡Aaahh, maldición!"-grito ella entre gemidos.

Decir que le encantaba que Stuart le diera esa atención era poco.

La lengua del cantante jugaba habilidosamente con aquel punto haciendo que las sabanas se mojaran mas y mas, sintiendo el gusto de su sexo, recordandole al sabor de las frutillas.

Ella acaricio el pelo azul de su novio y este la miro.

-"Qui...quier...o m...mas"-dijo la japonesa casi sin aliento-"por... fa...vor"

El no se hizo rogar y saco sus dedos de la cavidad mojada de ella. Mientras sacaba su miembro de sus pantalones, ella se probaba a sí misma de los dedos del cantante.

Este apoyo la cabeza de su pene en la entrada de ella, frotando lentamente un par de veces y luego penetrándola fuertemente hasta el fondo.

Aquella acción hizo que Noodle soltara un grito desgarrador, de tal forma fue que el cantante creyó que la había lastimado, pero cuando la miro vio su cara teñida de un color rojo y sus ojos verdes cristalizados, cegada de placer.

-"¿Esto es lo que querías bebé?"-dijo el peli-azul haciendo movimientos lentos y circulares.

Ella asintió mordiendo su labio interior extasiada al sentir a 2D dentro suyo. Las estocadas eran tan rápidas y fuertes que la cabeza de Noodle termino colgando de la cama. En un intento de llegar al mayor punto de placer y al ver que su amado no lo hacia, su mano izquierda se dirigió a su propio cuello, sintiendo la falta de aire y como su placer iba en ascenso.

Su mano derecha se dirigió a su clítoris, masajeandolo.

El cantante paro de penetrarla cuando vio que ella estaba por llegar al clímax.

El tomo las manos de ella con su mano derecha y la corrió para posicionarla bien sobre la cama.

Puso las manos de ella sobre su cabeza y enojado la miro.

Con su mano izquierda la obligo a mirarlo, tomando su mentón fuertemente.

-"¿Que crees que haces?" -dijo entre dientes el cantante.

Ella no respondió.

-"¡RESPONDE!"

Ella cerro los ojos al sentir el tono con el cual le estaba hablando.

-"L...lo s...siento..."

Su mano izquierda,la cual tenia el tatuaje, soltó las muñecas de Noodle y viajo hasta el cuello de ella y la tomo, apretando levemente.

El refregó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del sexo de Noodle, haciéndola desear.

Ella miraba la virilidad del cantante, deseosa de que la penetrara.

-"¿Crees que te lo mereces?"-dijo Stuart amenazante.

-"N...no"-respondió apenada

-"Muy bien. ¿Por que?"

-"Por...porque fui una... niña mala"-respondió con su mejor tono inocente.

-"¿Y las niñas malas que se ganan cuando se portan mal?"-dijo presionando la punta de su pene en la entrada de Noodle sus entrar por completo.

Ella había perdido su juicio, estaba desesperada por que su pene entrara en ella.

-"¿Que-se-merecen-las-niñas-malas?"-dijo entrando lentamente en la cavidad e ella

-"¡Que las reprendan!"-dijo gritando de placer.

-"Muy bien bebé"-dijo entrando y saliendo lentamente

Quería mantenerla en el punto máximo de placer sin llegar a conseguir el tan anhelado orgasmo. Sabia que no había nada mas agonizante para ella que eso.

Ella seguía sintiendo que estaba en el borde del abismo sin llegar a caer nunca y era una tortura.

Él agarro la pequeña cadena que unía los ganchos que apretaban fuertemente los pezones de Noodle y tiro de ella, arrancándole los ganchos y haciéndola soltar un grito.

Luego del pequeño dolor, vino el placer.

Aquel grito y gemido que soltó su novia, hizo que no quisiera aguantar mucho mas.

Volvió a penetrarla, entrando y saliendo de ella de forma casi frenética.

Ambos sintieron como sus cuerpos comenzaban a llegar al orgasmo, haciendo que las piernas de ambos temblaran.

-"¡Aah... Ooh maldición Stu... sigue asi!"-gritaba ella.

Los gritos de placer que su novia soltaba, con su nombre en ellos, mientras las uñas de ella se clavaban en su espalda, dejando arañazos y sangre en su espalda, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Él descargo su esperma dentro de su útero, soltando un gruñido final.

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella, mientras ella con sus manos acariciaba el pelo húmedo del cantante, tratando de recuperarse de aquel fantástico orgasmo, tratando de recuperar su respiración.

-"Estuvo... perfecto Stu..."-dijo la guitarrista abrazando al cantante.

-"La próxima sera mejor muñeca"-dijo recuperando su aliento.

La beso tiernamente en los labios, mientras desataba las piernas de la japonesa.

Cuanto estuvo libre se sentó en la cama y lo miro mientras se encendía un nuevo cigarrillo.

Él la miro, su pelo estaba despeinado y sus mejillas aun estaban sonrojadas, pero aun así era perfecta.

Se recostó en la cama mientras ella gateo hasta sentarse a su lado.

El cantante sentía la mirada deseosa de ella, mientras se mordía un labio.

Aquella mirada que solía ponerle luego de sus sesiones de BDSM, aquella que le decía 'Stuart quiero que vuelvas a someterme y a hacerme el amor'

Él soltó el humo y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con cierta japonesa metiendo su miembro en su boca.

Un calor profundo invadió su pelvis al sentir la lengua de su novia contornear la cabeza de su pene, el cual se estaba poniendo duro nuevamente.

-"Diablos Noods..."-decía entre suspiros-"¿Cuando...me dejaras terminar un cigarrillo?"

-"¿Acaso te gusta mas fumar que esto?"-dijo volviendo a chupar su pene, introduciendolo hasta la base de él.

Él cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza, negando con la misma.

Claro que no, nada era mejor que tener a su novia chupando su pene, como si fuera lo mas delicioso del mundo.

Ella sonrió por dentro.

El cigarrillo volvió a caer, junto a los demás, volviendo a quemar la alfombra bordo, mientras la pareja se preparaba nuevamente para su nueva sesión de sexo desenfrenado.

* * *

 **Bueno, habia escrito esto en el celu, hace unos meses para practicar un poco de narracion de Lemon, y como estaba pasando todo a la pc, pense ¿Why not?**

 **Lamento si no es de su agrado, si esta muy mal narrado, y gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leerlo.**

 **Review...?**


End file.
